elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi ELEMOTION
Mitsubishi ELEMOTION is a series of traction elevator modernization solutions provided by Mitsubishi Electric for low to mid-rise buildings and the elevators originally installed by Mitsubishi Electric only. Overview ELEMOTION is the trademark of elevator modernization solution of Mitsubishi Electric which modernize or renew older that are typically 20 to 25 years old or older to give them better performance, functionality and energy efficiency. It is for low to mid-rise buildings. It is a modernization solution which adopts a partial modernization scheme; instead of replacing the entire elevator, major components or equipment are replaced while re-using existing parts that are still usable, thus maintaining renewal expenses at a reasonable level. Major parts that are replaced includes traction machine, controller, door operator and operating fixtures. ELEMOTION was launched in November 2001 and was initially available for the Japanese marketMitsubishi Electric ADVANCE Vol115. It is now available for all markets except North America (which doesn't complied to ASME A17.1)Selecting Available Products (Simplified Chinese version), Mitsubishi Electric Corporation.. Versions *'ELEMOTION': The standard type of elevator modernization which is available worldwide except North America. It was launched in November 2001. *'ELEMOTION+': Modernization solution for older residential elevators. Launched in 2011 and only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+R': Similar to ELEMOTION+. It is based on the Mitsubishi AXIEZ model and it is only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+R2': Only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+ZERO': Modernization solution in which the affected elevator can be used when it is not working with the hybrid control panel. It was launched in December 2016 and only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+ for Compact4': Modernization solution for Mitsubishi Compact4 residential elevator model. It was launched in June 2012 and only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION E-Series': Not much is known about this version, but it did exist in SingaporeMilestones. *'ELEMOTION-T': ELEMOTION version by Taiwan Mitsubishi Elevator. Only available in Taiwan. Major components that are replaced and reused Replaced or removed components *Traction machine (replaced into permanent magnet gearless traction machine with two brakes, for Unintended Car Movement Protection)Introduced since 2010s. *Control panel *Selector *Governor, governor rope and safeties (by the country code requirement, for Ascending Car Overspeed Protection) *Hoisting ropes *Landing device *Terminal switch *Door operator *Car top inspection switches *Traveling cable *Signal fixtures (hall and car) Reused components *Elevator car *Car sling *Car and landing door *Counterweight *Guide rails *Buffer *Buffer footing *Jamb (and the floor designators if it installed) *Landing sill Specs *Traction, with gearless machine with permanent magnet synchronous motor (if the owners choose to replace the old geared machine entirely) **Geared machine from the old elevator, which can be retained instead of replacing it entirely. Retain only the gearbox and traction sheave and replace the motor is also available. *400-2450 kilograms capacity *0.75-2.5 meters per second speed *Can serves up to 20 floors *Can be equipped with Mitsubishi Emergency Landing Device (MELD) as an option *Signal fixtures can be retained when the fixtures already replaced before the modernization started. Otherwise, the "Universal Design" fixtures series provided as a standard feature. Other non-proprietary fixtures like Dewhurst also provided as an option長洲體育館三菱升降機；Mitsubishi elevator @ Cheung Chau Sports Centre. *No voices, AAN-B (Basic information), AAN-G (Full voice guidance), or local code compliant (like the floor announcement comply to the Hong Kong's "Design Manual: Barrier Free Access 2008"上環林士街多層停車場三菱升降機(Mod)上環林士街多層停車場大廈三菱升降機；Mitsubishi elevator @ Rumsey Street Multi-storey Carpark Building, Sheung Wan) announcement options provided Notable installations Trivia *ELEMOTION's theme is "More friendly to people and easy for anyone to use". *ELEMOTION is possibly a successor of the now discontinued GPS-IIIMZ low to mid-rise modernization series. *Most elevators that have been modernized into ELEMOTION would make a different chime sound than the standard chimeModded Mitsubishi Elevators at Westin Resort, Bali (Lift 3 & 4)[MIX UP Old & New indcators?!旺角中心三菱(Mitsubishi)貨用升降機]. Some elevators, however, have the standard chime instead旺角中心三菱(Mitsubishi) 高速升降機MITSUBISHI Freight Lifts (mod by Taiwan Mitsubishi) Mercure Ancol Hotel JKT (Note: The words "Taiwan Mitsubishi" on the title are incorrect). *For Hong Kong version, the door restrictor sounding is completely different than the newly installed elevators觀塘秀茂坪南邨秀美樓三菱高速升降機 rather than ELEMOTION's version[Huray!!! Brand New Elemotion to RIDE!!葵涌廣場三菱(Mitsubishi)升降機]. *There is another modernization series for hydraulic elevators into machine room less elevator in Japan called "EleFine". *Depending the countries and maintenance contract, the ELE-FIRST (エレファースト Erefāsuto) elevator remote monitoring and maintenance system can be implementedValue-added Service For Modernization, Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong.中環砵典乍街金明樓三菱升降機；Mitsubishi elevator @ Golden House, Central Pottinger Street. See also *Mitsubishi NexWay Modernization External links *Mitsubishi Electric: Elevator Modernization **[English Elevator Modernization Official Video] *Modernization of Mitsubishi Lifts (Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong) *ELEMOTION brochure (Latest Edition) *ELEMOTION brochure (Older Edition, 1) - Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong Co. Ltd. *ELEMOTION brochure (Older Edition, 2) - Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong Co. Ltd. *ELEMOTION (French) - Mitsubishi Elevator France *ELEMOTION+ (Japanese) **ELEMOTION+ plans (Japanese) *ELEMOTION+R2 (Japanese) *ELEMOTION+[ZERO (Japanese)] *ELEMOTION+ for Compact4 (Japanese) *ELEMOTION-T (Chinese) - Taiwan Mitsubishi Elevator Co. **ELEMOTION-T brochure (Chinese) Category:Elevator modernization solutions